1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pictorial displays and methods therefor and more particularly, optical and mechanical arrangements using a distortion lens whereby such pictorial display appears distorted as viewers view the display, and further, creates unlimited images from such pictorial display with the slightest shift in viewing direction.
2. Background Information
A display of an illuminated image is often desirable in a variety of aesthetic and commercial environments. Such display is often desirable because illumination, if carefully designed, can compliment the contents of an image, as well as make features of the image discernable when there is little ambient light. Additionally, the illumination attracts the attention of those in its vicinity.
A review of prior image displays teach that illuminated picture frames are well known. Prior art which teaches the use of lights to illuminate pictures are disclosed in the patents to Reefe U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,928, Diceglie U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,656 and Torrence U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,384. However, the art of using a distorted lens in order to distort the illuminated image as discussed herein, is not addressed by any of these patents. Nor does the prior art teach of a display which creates unlimited images from a single illuminated pictorial display with the slightest shift in the angle of viewing. In view of the known art, there continues to be a demonstrable need for more effective ways to display the variety of images currently available for aesthetic and commercial purposes. Accordingly, there is a need for a system to accentuate the view of images currently available.